Thea Nolan
Basics *17 years old *Original Character *Daughter of Poseidon *Portrayed by Kaya Scodelario History Early Life Thea Daliala Nolan was born in Beaufort, South Carolina (a small oceanside town), but her mother moved relocated them to Ann Arbor, Michigan after only a couple years after Thea's birth. Her mother, Kimberly Nolan, is a gentle but somewhat independent woman who is a self-proclaimed artist. Her father, Matt Nolan, works as a real-estate agent. Although Thea was only three when they moved to Michigan, she specifically remembers him not being around until they came to Ann Arbor. Thea has one sibling; her younger sister Falline, age 12, who looks (nor acts) anything like her. As Thea grew older, she became more and more attracted to adventures to the beach. Even though Lake Michigan is nothing compared to the ocean, Thea loved to swim, as she still does. Every time she asks her mother to take a vacation to oceanside cities, she stubbornly refuses, almost as if hiding something. Thea's dyxlexia makes learning difficult, as well as her bad luck. Thea can never remember doing anything wrong, but she has always been getting kicked out of one school after the next. Arrival to Camp Half- Blood/ Curse of Melinoe On a planned car-ride to the beach, things take an unexpected turn as Thea's mother reveals Matthew Nolan to be not Thea's father but a second husband. She goes on to elusively instruct Thea to head to New York City, where she will find a camp for "people like her". Scared and confused, Thea trusts her mother's instructions and heads East for New York. Halfway to her destination, Thea's car is flipped into a ditch by a powerful force. Thea safely escapes the vehicle, where she finds herself faced with strange ghost-like creatures. The ghosts surround her, and an erie female voice calls out a warning to her. It says " Quest- The Promise of Thanatos Quest- Future Ventures (Leaving Camp Half-Blood) Appearance Thea is 5'5" with a slender build. Her skin is olive-toned and fair. She has long, dark brown hair which she normally wears in a fish-tail braid over her shoulder. Her face is pretty and delicate, but shows a hint of her tough and determined attitude. Thea's wide eyes are both mesmerizing and strange, as it is hard to tell their exact color. Upon first glance, they look aquamarine. Take a second look and they appear to be flecked with ocean blue, or a seaweed hue of green. Personality Although Thea has a pretty face, don't let that fool you. She's a tough girl, and while she won't pick a fight, she will always stand up for herself as well as her friends. She is a determined person and has quite a bit of spunk. However, sometimes she can get ahead of herself. Thea is an honest person (most of the time) and likes to speak her mind. She loves to swim, although she has never been to the ocean. Fatal Flaw Gifts Demigod Powers Magical Items Relationships Love Interests Friends Enemies Category:(Female) People Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Original Characters Category:Children of Poseidon/Neptune Category:People Category:Residents of Cabin 3